


Run away from what you can't escape

by pica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mezz'ora più tardi, infatti, il ragazzo fece sgattaiolare una mano sul fianco di Kurama, afferrando senza prepotenza una ciocca di pelo cremisi. Poi si voltò, sollevò lo sguardo senza alzare il viso dal materasso, e gli sorrise con quel suo sorriso ad occhi socchiusi e labbra distese e denti serrati che - tutti in fondo lo sapevano - era una delle sue armi più temibili. Una da cui non puoi semplicemente decidere di scappare. </i>
  <br/><i>Lui fece semplicemente finta di ignorarlo, lo irritava come non mai.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away from what you can't escape

Naruto si rigirò nel letto finendo a pancia all'aria, con le gambe ritte e le braccia che si aprirono, andando a coprire il materasso in tutta, o quasi, la sua larghezza. Nonostante mezzodì fosse ormai trascorso da un pezzo e la stanza da letto fosse già illuminata a giorno dalla luce che senza ostacolo entrava dalla finestra spalancata, il sonno del biondo non ne aveva risentito nemmeno per un attimo, e anzi l'aveva immerso con la solita foga nei sogni della notte ormai da lungo trascorsa. Le sue labbra si mossero impercettibilmente, provocando bisbigli flebili e probabilmente senza senso per chiunque avesse avuto orecchie adatte a sentirli. Forse era proprio per quel suo sonno concitato che non avrebbe mai trovato qualcuna disposta a condividere il letto con lui - nemmeno Hinata avrebbe resistito una notte in sua compagnia, per quanto la sua ammirazione fosse forte nei suoi confronti e l'amore altrettanto sincero. 

In ogni caso, Naruto non si svegliò finchè il suo sonno non fu effettivamente, e senza via di scampo, disturbato da un peso consistente che andò ad aggiungersi al suo, a gravare sul materasso, con la conseguenza che dovette, per forza di gravità (e di cose), rotolare per diversi centimetri verso il lato del letto violato dalla presenza altrui. Prima ancora d'aprire gli occhi, la prima sensazione che colpì la sua coscienza fu quella fastidiosa e irritante di pelo ispido e duro che pizzica la pelle, in punti particolarmente sensibili. Nel suo caso, fu la guancia. Nel suo caso, era un manto ruvido di bestia a violarlo. 

Quando aprì gli occhi, finalmente, la volpe sbuffò posando il muso sulle zampe anteriori incrociate.

\- Nnh, che ore sono? - mugugnò Naruto, le sue parole si confondevano l'una con l'altra, le lettere poco scandite tradivano la parziale incoscienza che ancora lo tratteneva fra le braccia dolci di morfeo.

\- Che ore NON sono, moccioso. - ringhiò l'animale fra i denti, con gli occhi chiusi come una bestia a riposo.

\- Non fare l'antipatico, Kurachan - il biondo chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, ma le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso da ubriaco. - Se fai quella faccia troppo spesso, finisce che ti vengono le rughe - e sbadigliò.

Kurama ringhiò dal fondo della gola, questa volta senza dire nulla.

Con i secondi che passavano e Naruto che sembrava aver ceduto nuovamente al sonno, la volpe acconsentì al fatto che, dopo tutto, sarebbe stato decisamente meglio lasciar le cose come stavano, pur di non dover ascoltare oltre le inutili stupidaggini del giovane, che lo irritivano al punto da desiderare, ogni volta, di infilargli un paio di artigli nel petto e lasciarlo spirare ingoiando il proprio sangue. Tuttavia, sollevando controvoglia il muso dal soffice appoggio, soffiò contro il viso sereno del giovane, per poi osservare con una certa soddisfazione i suoi muscoli contrarsi in un'espressione di fastidio e sorpresa. Trattenne un ghigno per sé.

\- Non avevi un appuntamento con quella stupida nipote del Senju, oggi? -

\- Mmh, più tardi Kurachan, più tardi. - sbadigliò, accovacciandosi contro il ventre della volpe.

\- La prossima volta che mi chiami così, ti mangio un braccio. -

\- Anch'io ti voglio bene, vecchia volpe. -

Kurama tacque, allontando lo sguardo altrove.

 

Mezz'ora più tardi, la voce squillante del ninja non fendeva l'aria già da un pezzo, ed il discorso era caduto là dove la volpe aveva deciso di non proseguirlo. Ma pur con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca silente, Naruto era sveglio e la bestia lo sapeva più che bene. 

Mezz'ora più tardi, infatti, il ragazzo fece sgattaiolare una mano sul fianco di Kurama, afferrando senza prepotenza una ciocca di pelo cremisi. Poi si voltò, sollevò lo sguardo senza alzare il viso dal materasso, e gli sorrise con quel suo sorriso ad occhi socchiusi e labbra distese e denti serrati che - tutti in fondo lo sapevano - era una delle sue armi più temibili. Una da cui non puoi semplicemente decidere di scappare. 

Lui fece semplicemente finta di ignorarlo, lo irritava come non mai.

\- Ne, Kurama, eri preoccupato per me? -

\- Perchè mai? - 

\- Sei venuto a svegliarmi. Devo chiamarti paparino? - sorrise di nuovo - anzi, sogghignò. Irritante il doppio.

\- Non chiamarmi e basta, pezzo di idiota. -

\- Nyaww. - simulando il verso un po' strascicato d'un felino in vena di dimostrazioni affettuose, si fece persino più vicino alla grossa volpe, sollevando un braccio per portarlo attorno al suo corpo possente. Tutti i muscoli della bestia si contrassero dal fastidio inevitabile che non riusciva dopotutto a contenere.

\- Ne, Kurama. - lo chiamò di nuovo dopo un lungo silenzio, con poco più di un filo di voce ad abbandonare le labbra.

\- Che diamine vuoi ancora? -

\- Io... - le labbra rimasero schiuse, le dita, attorno al suo pelo ispido, cessarono di muoversi, ma solo prima di tramutarsi in carezze confuse, lente, decise da sè.

Sbuffando, la volpe fece per alzarsi e si scrollò il peso del giovane di dosso, volenterosa di allontanarsi dal letto, dal quel suo puzzo di umano e da quell'insopportabile potenza drammatica che il tono del biondo a volte riusciva a scatenare. Sapeva ciò di cui era capace, non voleva assistere a dimostrazioni.

Ma mentre faceva per balzare giù dal letto, le dita di Naruto si strinsero attorno a quella ciocca di pelo che prima lambivano senza forza, trattenendo tutto il suo colosso a sé.

\- Io non ti odio più, ne... Kurachan! -

Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo, in quel momento, Naruto.

\- Tsk. - 

Agitò una delle sue nove code, e colpì il suo braccio come un colpo di frusta, costringendolo ad abbandonare la presa. Stranamente, non incontrò resistenza, e questo bastò come incentivo sufficiente ad abbandonare la stanza prima di sentire altre stupidate del genere. Gli voltò quindi le spalle irsute, le code si sollevarono in aria come a fargli da scudo contro un nemico invisibile, e con tutta l'eleganza un po' scomposta di un demone fatto d'odio, camminò fuori dalla stanza mentre il ragazzo rotolava di nuovo al suo posto del letto, trascinandosi il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa.

 

Lo sapeva cosa stava facendo, in quel momento.

Anche se non l'aveva visto, lo sapeva, e quel suo sorriso ad occhi socchiusi e labbra distese e denti serrati, rigato da una lacrima di gioia e dolore assieme, ce l'aveva impresso nella mente come fosse stato marchiato a fuoco, da quella prima volta che aveva visto il suo viso infiammarsi di vita nell'atto del giuramento.

Ai suoi occhi, Naruto, sarebbe sempre rimasto il moccioso che era, in grado di far credere a chiunque alle proprie promesse.


End file.
